The goal of these experiments is to study the reproducibility of firing patterns in LGN neurons in response to different types of visual stimulation. In my previous theoretical work, based on data collected by experimental collaborators, I showed that a randomly varying visual stimulus could be approximately reconstructed by simply linearly filtering an LGN spike train. Moreover, I showed that the distinctive bursts fired by LGN cells encoded visual information efficiently. In my own experiments during the past two years, I have been studying the reproducibility of individual LGN responses to dynamic visual stimuli. In my final year, I plan to extend this work to the problem of how a population of thalamic neurons collectively encodes natural stimuli. (1) I will study how the statistics of the visual stimulus ensemble affects the reproducibility of individual LGN responses. Response reproducibility will be measured for both the temporal and spatio-temporal natural stimuli. In control experiments, I will manipulate natural stimuli to vary the intensity distribution, the frequency spectrum, or the contrast of the stimuli. (2) I will study whether the noise in an individual LGN response is shared with, or independent from, the noise in other cells responses. To accomplish this I will compare the trial by trial response variations of one cell with those of another simultaneously recorded cell. These studies will shed light on how the responses of individual cells work together to encode natural visual scenes in the LGN.